pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gimme All Your Lovin'
"Gimme All Your Lovin'" is a song by ZZ Top from their 1983 album Eliminator. The song was released as the album's first single in 1983. Initially unsuccessful in the UK upon its August 1983 release, in the wake of the band's American success (the single reached no. 37 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart), it was promptly re-released, and reached no. 10 on the UK Singles Chart. It ties with the band's 1992 cover of Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" as their highest-charting single in the UK. The song was produced by band manager Bill Ham, and recorded and mixed by Terry Manning. Contents 1 Music video 2 Album appearances 3 In other media 4 Charts 4.1 Weekly charts 4.2 Year-end charts 5 Other versions 6 Personnel Music video The video features ZZ Top playing at a gas station, and introduces classic ZZ elements such as the red "ZZ Eliminator Car," the "ZZ Keychain" and the "Three ZZ Girls" as heroines. It is the first of a ZZ Top music video series. It was directed by Tim Newman. Album appearances In addition to Eliminator, "Gimme All Your Lovin'" appears on the following compilations: Rancho Texicano Chrome, Smoke & BBQ Greatest Hits In other media This song appeared in The Santa Clause in the montage scene where Santa/Scott Calvin, his son Charlie, and all the elves prepare themselves for Christmas Eve. This song also appears in Beverly Hills Ninja. It is also featured in the second season of Bones, episode 21, which guest-stars Billy Gibbons as himself. Charts Weekly charts Chart (1983–85) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)1 82 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)2 11 Belgium (VRT Top 30 Flanders)3 9 Canada (CHUM)4 19 Canada Top Singles (RPM)5 39 France (IFOP)6 19 Ireland (IRMA)7 9 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)8 8 Netherlands (Single Top 100)9 3 Poland (LP3)10 23 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)11 10 US Billboard Hot 10012 37 US Billboard Top Tracks12 2 US Cash Box13 43 Chart (1999)1 Peak position Belgium (Ultratip Flanders)14 6 Germany (Official German Charts)15 39 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)16 33 1Gimme All Your Lovin' 2000 Year-end charts Chart (1985) Peak position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)17 76 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)18 56 Netherlands (Single Top 100)19 52 Other versions Kym Mazelle and Jocelyn Brown's 1994 rendition, which utilized a sample from C+C Music Factory's "Deeper Love", reached number 22 in the UK Singles Chart. In 1993 a Finnish band Leningrad Cowboys recorded on the Helsinki Senate Square a live cover version of this song featuring Red Army Choir, with a bit of the National Anthem of the Soviet Union making its way into the arrangement, along with choruses of "Halleluiah" as well.20 Lonestar released a version of the song in 2002 for the album Sharp Dressed Men: A Tribute to ZZ Top. Features in the animated film Happy Feet (2006). A cover version of the song appears as downloadable content for Guitar Hero World Tour, and can be downloaded for all subsequent games (except for Smash Hits). A cover version was done on by musician John Roderick and released as part of the Sweetheart 2010 on Itunes. Personnel Billy Gibbons – guitar, lead vocals Dusty Hill – bass, backing vocals Frank Beard – drums Category:1983 singles Category:1983 songs Category:Lonestar songs Category:Songs written by Billy Gibbons Category:Songs written by Dusty Hill Category:Songs written by Frank Beard (musician) Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:ZZ Top songs Category:1980s rock song stubs